Cuidala bien
by Natsuki-07
Summary: Pareja: Sasuhina Solo te pido Sasuke…CUIDALA BIEN—dijo el rubio mientras veía como su amigo se alegaba y se perdía por la oscuridad de la noche. Advertencia: Muerte de un personaje Reeditado


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son todos obra y propiedad de Masashi kishimoto**

**Este One-Shot ya lo había subido pero no me gusto como me quedo así que lo arregle y le agregue más cosas, espero sea de su agrado.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Poco a poco desde el cielo iban cayendo pequeñas gotas de agua, mojando a su paso, casas, calles, arboles, personas, entre otras cosas más, la noche era muy fría como ninguna otra, tanto que te hacia temblar los huesos, a lo lejos se podía apreciar un pelinegro mojado y arrodillado enfrente de la piedra de los caídos.

El chico pareciera que no le importaba que sus ropas estaban húmedas ni mucho menos la brisa tan fría que corría por aquel lugar.

—Hola dobe… ¿Cómo te va?, ¿Cómo has estado?—dijo en voz baja el pelinegro mientras veía con mucha tristeza la piedra que estaba frente a el.

Lo que el azabache no había notado es que al lado de él se sentaba un chico de melena rubia y ojos azules, que lo miraba con nostalgia.

—_Talves el teme de Sasuke, no me pueda ver, pero estoy seguro que puede sentir que estoy a lado de él— dijo el rubio mientras miraba al pelinegro_

El pelinegro mostró una diminuta sonrisa cuando sintió como alguien lo observaba de cerca, después de un minuto de silencio, suspiro.

—Tengo que contarte que me he enamorado, quizás no sea lo correcto, pero la amo y se lo recuerdo a diario, cuando la llamo— dijo en voz casi nula Sasuke, mientras cerraba sus ojos tan negros como la noche.

Naruto mostró sorpresa en sus ojos azules, para después cambiarla por una sonrisa.

—La gente nos mira raro,… es difícil, que acepten esta relación en esta situación tan frágil, ¿pero que puedo hacer? El corazón no escucha, solo se aferra a ella y por ella lucha—dijo el azabache mientras recordaba.

Flash Back

Una ojiperla y un pelinegro iban agarrados de la mano por la calle, sentían como todos los miraban, la mayoría de las miradas eran de enojo pertenecientes a los aldeanos y algunos shinobis.

—Sa-Sasuke-kun, n-no me gustan c-como nos m-miran— le susurró la chicha al pelinegro.

—No le des importancia Hina—dijo el pelinegro mientras apretaba más fuerte la mano de su chica y seguían caminando por las calles de Konoha.

Fin del Flash Back.

El rubio escuchaba atentamente a su mejor amigo, mientras mostraba una cara de preocupación por lo que le decía su amigo.

—Yo se que tu lo entiendes, te juro que la cuido bien, tu me dijiste como se le trata a una mujer, y por ti haría todo, tu lo sabes, eres mi amigo del alma, somos carnales. No te preocupes por ella que yo aquí estoy, el amor que tu le dabas a diario, yo se lo doy…Yo le diré cuanto la amabas…Es la mujer perfecta, se que no te equivocabas— dijo Sasuke mientras en sus ojos mucha nostalgia.

—_Que no te importe lo que diga la gente teme, ustedes dos rondan siempre en mi mente, solo hay que aceptar el presente…Y no quiero que le vayas a fallar… como una vez yo le falle…Solamente amigo, te pido, cuídala bien— dijo el rubio triste mientras recordaba._

_Flash Back_

_En una un consultorio se veía un rubio y una pelirosada abrazados cálidamente, como amigos que eran, pero poco a poco la pelirosada se le acercaba a los labios del rubio. Naruto no hizo absolutamente nada, mientras se dejaba besar por su mejor amiga Sakura._

_Después de unos segundos Naruto reaccionó en lo que estaba haciendo mientras rápidamente alejaba a la pelirosada lejos de él, pero ya era tarde porque los había visto una pelinegra con unos hermosos ojos perlados, que ahora se estaban humedeciendo rápidamente por las lagrimas._

—_Hi, Hina-chan, n no es lo que tu piensas.—trataba de excusarse el rubio._

_Hinata salió corriendo del consultorio, sintiendo como el pecho se le apretaba del dolor que sentía._

_Fin del Flash Back_

—Recuerdas aquel dia…— dijo el pelinegro mientras recordaba aquel triste día, en los ojos del azabache solo se mostraba tristeza infinita.

Flash Back

En la espesura del bosque se encontraba un pelinegro con las ropas todas rotas mientras sostenía en el piso a un rubio de ojos azules que estaba todo ensangrentado y tendía incrustada una espada en su abdomen.

El rubio con las pocas fuerzas que tenía tomo fuertemente la mano de Sasuke.

—Teme, e-eres mi mejor amigo, mi…hermano—dijo Naruto mientras escupía sangre de la boca.

El pelinegro solo lo miraba triste pero más que triste su mirada reflejaba impotencia al no poder hacer nada para salvar a su mejor amigo, ya había perdido mucha sangre y los dos sabían que no iba a tardar mucho tiempo para que la muerte viniera, la única cosa que podía hacer en esos momentos es escuchar a su amigo y cumplir su ultima voluntad.

—Lo que más me duele... es dejarla... es lo peor que me ha pasado, e-ella es hermosa, es un ángel del cielo—sonrió mientras por la comisura de sus labios se refalaban gotas de sangre —es inigualable hasta el olor de su cabello, l-la a amo demasiado—decía triste Naruto.

—Te pido, S-sasuke, c-cuidala, no dejes que nadie la dañe— dijo Naruto seriamente mirando a su mejor amigo esperando una respuesta, el azabache asintió con la cabeza mientras que gruesas lagrimas saladas bajaban por sus mejillas.

El rubio al ver la respuesta del pelinegro, mostro una sonrisa llena de tristeza, su amigo… su hermano…SASUKE… esperaba con todo el corazón que no cayera otra vez en la oscuridad, de verdad deseaba que dejara el odio a un lado y que siguiera con su vida, que formara una familia, que fuera feliz…eso se había propuesto Naruto…ver feliz a su mejor amigo… pero la triste verdad era que él ya no iba a estar ahí para ayudarlo y apoyarlo.

Ya sin fuerzas para seguir luchando por unos segundos más de vida el imperativo rubio fue cerrando sus ojos lentamente mientras en su cara mostraba una sonrisa triste.

Saladas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas mientras abrazaba fuertemente al rubio, sentía que ya no había razón para seguir viviendo, por fin había cumplido con su venganza matando a Itachi, pero también se había enterado de la oscura verdad que ocultaba su hermano, ese día estaba furioso por todo lo que le hicieron hacer a su hermano y la culpa tenia nombre…"Konoha", se había unido a Akatsuki para vengar a Itachi, pero en medio de la guerra su imperativo amigo le hizo ver la realidad, le hizo darse que solo era un títere de Madara, y que no destruyera la única cosa que más amaba su hermano y por la cual sacrifico su vida …la aldea escondida entre las hojas" Konoha" . Todo eso y más le había enseñado su mejor amigo, pero ahora que no estaba aquí, no había razón para seguir con esa mierda de vida.

Recordó la promesa que la había hecho a su mejor amigo –Cuidar a Hinata Hyuga- la conocía solo de vista, como olvidarla si cuando Naruto se la presentó como su futura esposa y madre de sus hijos, la pobre Hyuga se había sonrojado hasta las orejas, siempre había visto a su imperativo amigo hablar con casi medio mundo de lo linda que era su novia, de lo buena cocinera que era, de que la amaba, de sus tiernos sonrojos, de lo dulce, amable y tierna que se comportaba, de lo que le gustaba a su novia, de lo que no le gustaba …prácticamente se le pasaba hablando maravillas de ella.

Ese día el pelinegro se prometió a si mismo cuidar a Hinata Huyga, la única persona que Naruto amaba con el alma,…como se lo prometió a su mejor amigo no iba a dejar que dañaran a la Hyuga

Fin Flash Back

—Tienes razón, ella es perfecta… te querías casar con ella, lo se, es la predilecta, a los dos nos duele que te hayas marchado, eso nos une más, siempre estaré a su lado, ve con dios amigo…descansa en paz…te extrañare— dijo Sasuke mientras baja la cabeza un poco.

El pelinegro se levanto y poco a poco se fue alejando de la piedra de los caídos que tenia grabado el nombre de "Naruto Namizake"

—_No debo preocuparme… su futuro esta en tus manos, debo aceptar que no estaré… para decirle que la amo. Ella se quedara contigo, yo se que no te tomara de consuelo…Solo te pido Sasuke…CUIDALA BIEN—dijo el rubio mientras veía como su amigo se alegaba y se perdía por la oscuridad de la noche._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Hasta aqui el One-Shot. ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Por qué?**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Gracias por leer. **

**Atte.**

**Natsuki#Yokoyama.x.x**


End file.
